


Цветы Морабанда

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, зверюшки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: После полугода на Явине Люк готов был лететь на любую другую планету. Вообще на любую, хоть на Корусанте сидеть под громадой императорского дворца. Но идти на такие жертвы не пришлось: Морабанд оказался вполне неплохим местом.Морабанд, ссылка на Вукипедию, осторожно, спойлеры!https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4Предупреждения: ООС, АУ, РВ. Развесистые авторские хэдканоны. Принципы выбора планет для баз Альянса соответствуют канону.Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019, в основную команду ЗВ
Kudos: 40





	Цветы Морабанда

Перед рассветом сон слаще всего. Спят, свалившись после очередного тяжелого дня, техники и солдаты, борются с дремотой часовые. Дроидам неважно, что за время суток на дворе, но с ними Люк прекрасно умел договариваться. Да и немного их еще успели привезти. В Альянсе всегда было больше органиков, чем механизмов: разумных проще завербовать. А те, кому нужен отдых и сон, часто теряют бдительность перед восходом солнца. Чем Люк и пользовался. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его засекли. Хотя пока причин для опасений не было: на базе все еще стоял редкостный бардак из-за срочного переселения с Явина. То и дело прибывали новые грузы, менялась схема дозоров, кого-то экстренно дергали на патрулирование… Раздолье для тех, кому нужно незаметно исчезнуть.  
Впрочем, на новом месте Люку и без того нравилось. Что сказать, после полугода на Явине – в душных объятиях кипящих дурной жизнью джунглей, под леденящим сквозняком чужого взгляда из каждого угла храма – он готов был лететь на любую другую планету. Вообще на любую, хоть на Корусанте сидеть под громадой императорского дворца. Но идти на такие жертвы не пришлось: Морабанд оказался вполне неплохим местом. Тихим, спокойным, пусть и давящим на плечи полуторной гравитацией. Даже знакомые взгляды в спину едва ощущались откуда-то из-за горизонта. Люк считал, что это смотрит на незваных гостей планета.  
Он миновал выход из подземного комплекса, явно оставшегося от какой-то примитивной цивилизации, и выскользнул наружу. Минут пятнадцать неспешного бега по каменистой пустоши – и он на месте.  
\- Эй, - тихонько позвал Люк, присев на корточки рядом с неглубокой ямой между камнями.  
В ответ на его слова внизу завозились, пискнули, потом кто-то отчетливо чихнул. Из углубления высунулась темно-серая голова с висящими треугольными ушами. На лбу торчали короткие мягкие рожки.  
\- Привет, - Люк осторожно вытянул руку вперед. Зверек ткнул руку носом и, возмущенно пискнув еще раз, свалился обратно в яму. Люк заглянул вниз. Еще два маленьких серых комка неуверенно шагали по каменистой земле к товарищу: узнать, что там, за пределами гнезда.  
\- Я вам еды принес, - Люк достал из спидера хвост подстреленной ящерицы. Знакомые ему рептилии на Морабанде тоже водились, хоть и не в таком изобилии, как на Татуине.  
Хвост упал в гнездо. Зверята отвлеклись друг от друга и ошалело уставились на подарок. Один, самый смелый, потянулся понюхать незнакомый предмет, потерял равновесие и завалился набок. Другой стукнул хвост тонкой лапой с короткими коготками.  
\- Хатт, вы ж, наверное, мясо еще не едите, - Люк почесал в затылке. Что-то он такое читал про млекопитающих… да, они, как люди, в детстве пьют только материнское молоко. Видимо, эти еще не доросли до взрослой пищи. – Давайте заберу, а то у вас животы болеть будут.  
Возвращать хвост зверята отказались наотрез. Когда Люк потянулся за ненужной едой, один из них, тот, что пытался вылезти из гнезда, решительно плюхнулся на добычу пузом и неумело зарычал: мое!  
\- Ладно, владейте, - Люк неловко улыбнулся. – Пока. Я еще приду.  
Поначалу он изрядно беспокоился за детенышей: ни разу, когда он навещал гнездо, рядом не было матери. Вдруг ее уже давно загрыз кто покрупнее? На Морабанде, конечно, звери совсем не такие дурные, как на Явине, но хищники есть и здесь. Впрочем, детеныши всегда выглядели сытыми, чистыми и бодрыми, а на каменистой почве у гнезда он пару раз различал нечеткие следы крупных лап. Люк решил, что по утрам их мама просто ходит на охоту, а к семье возвращается днем или ночью. Оно и к лучшему, наверное. Вряд ли взрослый зверь обрадуется, что его потомство нагло приручает какой-то посторонний повстанец.  
На отлучки Люка обратили внимание через пару недель. Ничего удивительного. Хоть на только-только разворачивающейся базе и творился иногда сущий бардак, но не заметить, что один из пилотов раз в два-три дня куда-то исчезает перед рассветом, – это нужно хорошо постараться.  
\- Я медитирую на восходящее солнце, - объяснил он, сделав одухотворенное лицо. – Это помогает мне в постижении сути Силы.  
Все-таки иногда статус джедая сильно облегчает жизнь.  
Еще через две недели наличие заботливой мамы обрело реальное подтверждение.  
\- А я думал, вы хищники, - Люк озадаченно наблюдал, как три звереныша, урча и порыкивая, делят крупный кожистый лист.  
Растения на Морабанде встречались редко. С высоты полета крестокрыла зеленых пятен не было вовсе. Если ехать на спидере, удавалось заметить больше: тут тонкая шипастая лиана вьется по скале, там почву у небольшой лужицы затянуло мелкой кудрявой травкой. Выросшему на Татуине Люку и это казалось чудом: пустыня ведь, красный песок и каменистые склоны – а то влага в углублении между камней скопится, то что-то зеленое торчит прямо из земли, без полива и удобрений.  
Впрочем, таких широколистных растений Люк не видел примерно на день пути от базы. Далеко же их мама заходит в поисках добычи.  
\- Ур-р, - поприветствовал его один из детенышей, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Попятился, дернул еще раз – и лист лопнул, заставив зверенка сесть на задние лапы.  
\- С другой стороны, люди и мясо едят, и растительную пищу, - размышлял вслух Люк. – Вот и вас мама, наверное, витаминами подкармливает.  
Оставшуюся часть листа бодро подгрызали с двух сторон. Люк опустил в гнездо руку, быстро провел ладонью по темно-серой спине с короткими роговыми выростами вдоль позвоночника. Звереныш, к которому он прикоснулся, только хвостом дернул нетерпеливо: не мешай, мол, я занят.  
\- Лея рассказывала, что питомцев надо гладить, - объяснил Люк. – Она в этом деле эксперт, у нее в детстве фелинкс был. И в голонете так же пишут.  
Зверятам до мнения Леи явно дела не было. Люк еще раз дотронулся до теплой, покрытой короткой жесткой шерстью спины. Детеныш отвлекся от еды и с недоумением посмотрел на него. Потом сделал короткий выпад головой, и в ладонь Люка вцепились тонкие острые зубки.  
\- Ай, - сказал Люк и с намеком потянул руку на себя. – Кусаться нехорошо.  
\- Ур, - не согласился детеныш.  
\- Отпусти.  
\- Ур.  
\- Это не твое. У тебя своих лап четыре.  
\- Ур-р!  
Люк вздохнул и второй рукой подцепил звереныша за загривок, там, где мягкие еще роговые выросты были чуть длиннее. Тот возмущенно пискнул и отпустил добычу.  
\- Молодец, - Люк поспешно поставил детеныша обратно в гнездо. – Охотник. Зубастый, когтистый и вообще самый-самый. Только лучше б определился уже, ты травоядный или не очень.  
Зверенок сидел в гнезде и с удовольствием облизывался.  
Конечно, ему не стоило пытаться никого приручить. Повстанцы постоянно кочуют с планеты на планету, бегают от имперской разведки и меняют базы. Пилоты эскадрилий часто делают это прямо на крестокрылах: машины надо перегонять, а крупных кораблей, способных выступить в качестве матки, немного. Как тут заводить питомца? Его же не запихнешь в истребитель, если придет приказ срочно уходить из системы. Впрочем, у Люка в друзьях Хан, а у Хана есть «Сокол», в который, если поднапрячься, и ранкора упихать можно. Правда, только усыпленного. Но ведь его зверушки не вырастут такими огромными, верно?  
А еще мелкие шерстяные создания, с охотой нападающие на его руки, ноги и шуршательную веревочку, легко развеивали дурные мысли, отвлекали от ощущения чужого взгляда, тянущегося из-за горизонта холодным ветерком. И ради этого Люк был готов жертвовать парой часов сна раз в несколько дней.  
\- А вот что я вам принес, - три рогатых головы высунулись из гнезда даже раньше, чем он заговорил. Люк был уверен, что зверята уже узнают его по шагам. – Живая еда!  
В руках его недовольно шипела крупная ящерица.  
\- Я читал, что родители так приучают детенышей охотиться, - пояснил Люк. – Если учесть, что в прошлый раз я видел у вас в гнезде лапу чего-то большого и когтистого, вы явно ни хатта не травоядные. Так что пора практиковаться.  
\- Ур-р! – его намерения горячо одобрили и поддержали. Ящерица задергалась с удвоенной силой: «ур-р» она явно не хотела.  
Охоты не получилось. Стоило Люку нагнуться, чтобы опустить будущую добычу в гнездо, как зверята разом подпрыгнули и вцепились челюстями, повиснув на извивающейся рептилии. Левый, с рожками покрупнее, ухитрился прицелиться совсем близко к горлу и теперь упоенно вгрызался в отчаянно шипящий трофей.  
\- Не травоядные, - кивнул сам себе Люк. – Напрочь.  
Он присел на корточки и смотрел, как три звереныша разрывают внеплановый обед. Прокусить прочную чешую на спине ящерицы им пока не хватало силы, а вот более нежную шкуру брюха тонкие острые зубы с усилием, но брали. Да и когти у его питомцев явно удлинились за прошедший месяц.  
\- Интересно, кто же вы такие, - проговорил Люк. – В голонете ничего подобного не описывается. На ворнскрят немного похожи, но этот гребень на спине…  
Он осторожно дотронулся до чуть затвердевших позвоночных отростков. Детеныш вздрогнул и недовольно уркнул: в последнее время обитатели гнезда привыкли к прикосновениям, но отвлекаться от еды все равно не любили.  
\- И шкура, - Люк провел пальцем по темно-серому боку, отдернул руку от клацнувших зубов. – У вас же там не только шерсть, но и что-то вроде тонких иголок, верно? Или часть волосков более жесткие и острые?  
\- Ур, - детеныш, первым расправившийся со своей долей добычи, решительно полез из гнезда. Оттолкнулся задними лапами, вцепился передними в край ямы, задергался, увлекая на дно поток мелких камешков, и оказался наверху.  
\- Куда, дурашка? – Люк потянулся вернуть первопроходца на место, но тот ловко уклонился от руки и, поставив лапы ему на колено, потянулся носом к световому мечу.  
\- Это не едят, - Люк торопливо отпихнул любопытную мордочку от оружия. – Оно невкусное.  
\- Ур! – два красных глаза посмотрели на Люка с упреком.  
\- Иди к братьям. Или у тебя сестры? В общем, туда, - Люк подхватил звереныша под пузо и поставил обратно в гнездо. Потом отпихнул от борта еще одного, решившего повторить путь наружу. – Да, замается с вами мама скоро. Вон, уже мир исследовать лезете. Хотя, может, вы это и раньше делали, да меня рядом не было.  
Люк выпрямился, отряхнул ладони.  
\- Ну, всё, я пошел. Ведите себя хорошо и не лезьте к повстанцам. Они нервные и зверей не любят, а вы и так совсем рядом с базой живете.  
Еле слышный шорох за спиной почудился еще на полпути, но не вовремя запищавший комлинк отвлек внимание. В результате то, что что-то не так, Люк заподозрил только по странному взгляду часового у входа.  
\- Скайуокер, - солдат перехватил бластер, - у тебя тут…  
Люк оглянулся. Три пары красных глаз весело и довольно смотрели на него.  
\- Ур, - пояснил крайний левый звереныш. – Ур-ру.  
\- Это со мной, - небрежно сказал Люк.  
\- Нахрена?!  
\- Джедаю следует заботиться о беспомощных и беззащитных существах, - отрезал Люк. Одно из беспомощных существ приветливо улыбнулось и с интересом принюхалось к часовым.  
\- Фу, - строго сказал Люк. – Людей есть нельзя.  
Он очень надеялся, что стража воспримет это как шутку.  
\- Ур? – удивился звереныш.  
\- Нельзя-нельзя, - подтвердил Люк. – Пошли, будем вас на довольствие ставить.  
Он почесал улыбчивому детенышу основания рогов и невозмутимо прошел внутрь базы. Зубастый и когтистый эскорт бежал следом, восторженно нюхая воздух.

Вернуть зверят на место Люк пытался неоднократно. Как же, придет мама, увидит пустое гнездо, забеспокоится… а то и вовсе пройдет по следу до базы, а там ее обидят. Ну, или наоборот. К сожалению, домой детеныши не хотели категорически. Они были ничуть не против пробежаться с Люком до гнезда или, скажем, доехать до места у него на руках. В последнем случае куртке доставалось: сидеть смирно не нравилось ни одному. А вот стоило Люку пуститься в обратный путь – и очень скоро он слышал за спиной легкое клацанье коготков по камням. На четвертый раз Люк подъехал к гнезду на спидере и на базу вернулся так же, почти полчаса путая след по окрестным скалам. У входа его ждали три жизнерадостные зубастые улыбки.  
\- Они еще минут двадцать назад вернулись, - пояснил дежурный. – Выучили, видать, дорогу. Скайуокер, закинь их куда подальше. Нельзя на базе животных держать.  
Люк нахмурился. Куда подальше? Они же маленькие еще!  
\- Процитируйте пункт Устава Альянса за восстановление Республики, запрещающий содержание на военных объектах домашних животных.  
\- Э… - солдат тряхнул головой. – У Альянса нет Устава. Мы же не государственные военные силы.  
\- Тогда не вижу основания для претензий, - парировал Люк. – Кстати, Устав ВС Империи такое поведение никак не запрещает. А в условиях предприятий глубокой автономности, наоборот, прямо поощряет.  
Насчет последнего он слукавил. Слышал от кого-то из ребят в столовой, что на звездных разрушителях, где экипажи годами летают, есть рекреационные комнаты с бассейнами, зеленью и фелинксами, но сам не верил: кто ж так тратиться-то будет? Да и Устав… в последний раз Люк читал его еще год назад, когда готовился поступать в летную Академию, и не сказал бы, что запомнил наизусть все пункты.  
Но спать в обнимку с тремя теплыми клубками оказалось неожиданно уютно, хотя пару раз за ночь его стабильно бодали, пихали и нежно грызли, если вообще не удирали погулять. Да и вели себя зверята вполне смирно… по крайней мере, для диких животных.  
\- Ведж, они же никого не покусали, - оправдывался Люк. – И вещи не портят. Почти.  
\- Когда у них будут меняться зубы, ты поймешь, что был не прав, - мрачно ответил Ведж. – Они забрались на склад и свили гнездо в торпедах. Перетаскали туда всю ветошь из подсобки для техников.  
\- Детеныши скучают по дому. Нужно еще раз попробовать их туда вернуть.  
\- Они подстерегли Ширу в темном коридоре и угрозами заставили поделиться печеньем.  
\- Оно просто вкусно пахнет. Надеюсь, им не стало плохо.  
\- Они залезли на мой истребитель, перевели ему крылья в боевое положение и катались с нижнего, как с горки!  
\- Ведж, но как?! – не на шутку заинтересовался Люк. – Крестокрылы же стоят запертыми, а рычаг регулировки находится в кабине!  
\- Без понятия, - признался Ведж. – Может, им кто-то и помог. Но картина была эпичная. Сегодня они пробрались на летучку и комментировали постановку задания. Хорошо хоть связь была плохая.  
\- Как то есть комментировали? – не понял Люк. Да, зверята оказались на диво разговорчивыми и поурчать любили, но все же…  
\- «Воины Альянса!» - Ведж патетично воздел глаза к потолку. – «Ур!». «Империя вновь сооружает секретное оружие против свободных народов галактики». «Ур-рур?». «Верфи Фондора, наводнившие космос звездными разрушителями, готовятся выпустить в мир нечто более ужасающее своей боевой мощью». «Ур-рвяф!»  
\- Мотма задачу ставила, - безошибочно определил Люк, сдержав улыбку.  
\- Она, - кивнул Ведж. – Вот и представь себе: голограмма на столе вещает о республике и демократии, эти заразы рогатые урчат на каждую ее фразу – причем на разные интонации, гаденыши! – наши стараются не ржать на всю базу, Мотма где-то в другой системе грешит на неустойчивую связь… Как в таких условиях работать, а?  
\- Опять посылали тремя крестокрылами эскадру штурмовать? – Люк пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
\- Точно. Хорошо, удалось отбрыкаться – запросил доразведку цели. Но уж точно не благодаря твоим зверюгам!  
\- Ведж, они не со зла, - начал объяснять Люк. – У них просто энергии много, вот и шалят. Я в детстве таким же был.  
\- Я понимаю, что не со зла, - махнул рукой Ведж. – Для диких животных они ведут себя просто образцово: никого еще загрызть не попытались. Но, знаешь, когда идешь после ночного вылета в койку, а тебя в комнате встречают три пары радостных красных глаз – это немного напрягает.  
\- Зато их можно научить выявлять имперских шпионов! – возразил Люк.  
\- По запаху? – скептически спросил Ведж. – Думаешь, имперцы воняют меньше?  
\- Да нет, просто перенюхают всех наших и запомнят, - объяснил Люк. – А незнакомца, если встретят, задержат до выяснения.  
Ведж хмыкнул, что-то обдумывая, и неожиданно ухмыльнулся.  
\- А учи. Своих новобранцев я предупрежу, а вот остальных…  
\- Не любишь начальство, - кивнул Люк. Из лидеров Альянса на планете сейчас находился только Мадин.  
\- Не люблю штурмовать орбитальные станции парой крестокрылов, - пожал плечами Ведж. – Но так как отказаться вряд ли выйдет, хотя бы сделаю в ответ маленькую пакость.

Наверное, всей базе повезло, что Люк вышел тогда наружу. Помедитировать на восходящее солнце. Да, он это делал периодически: рассветы на Морабанде были долгими и красивыми, с исчерченным облаками небом и горящими в красных лучах песками.  
Из транса его выдернул чей-то матерный вопль. Люк подскочил, ошалело тряхнул головой и повернулся на голос. Теперь уже сказать что-нибудь выразительное хотелось и ему.  
По каменистой крошке медленно, царственной походкой шел зверь. Крупный, в холке доходящий Люку до плеча, не меньше. С треугольной головы на спину и хвост спускался высокий гребень из острых костяных шипов, морду украшали длинные рога и твердые отростки у пасти. Гибкий хвост неспешно покачивался, мощные широкие лапы ступали до странности мягко, только чуть слышно цокали по камням когти.  
\- Скайуокер, это, похоже, к тебе, - с нервным смешком произнес часовой, перехватив оружие. – По поводу похищения малолетних или что ты там натворил.  
Люк и сам видел: красивый матерый зверь действительно был похож на три клубка энергии и озорства, поселившиеся на базе. Не только внешностью – Силой. Люк уже мог чувствовать искры жизни в других существах, даже научился их различать. Детеныши ощущались в Силе ярко и отчетливо, взрослый зверь – не хуже. Интересно, это мама или папа?  
Что ж, он тут джедай, должен при нужде защитить товарищей… Люк глубоко вздохнул и вышел вперед. Зверь остановился напротив него, втянул воздух ноздрями.  
\- Это со мной твои дети ушли, - объяснил Люк. Его питомцы были очень умными, может, и родитель поймет? – Я пытался их вернуть в гнездо, но они не соглашались.  
Зверь вытянул шею, неторопливо обнюхал его. Люк не двигался: от взрослого не тянуло агрессией или угрозой, но провоцировать хищника не хотелось.  
\- Ур-р-р, - голос оказался ниже и раскатистее, чем у детенышей. Яркие красные глаза поймали взгляд Люка, и обострившееся в последние месяцы восприятие уловило странную цепочку образов: одобрение-согласие-снисходительность.  
\- А? Ну, хорошо, – Люк моргнул, подавил желание потрясти головой. Зверь неторопливо развернулся и двумя ленивыми прыжками скрылся за скалой.  
\- Что это было? – озвучил часовой мысли самого Люка.  
\- Мама. Или папа. Оно не представилось.  
\- И нахрена… - повстанец не договорил, но Люк и так прекрасно понял его удивление.  
\- Оно приходило проверить, всё ли в порядке с детенышами. И меня, похоже, одобрили как воспитателя. Или учителя. Или хозяина. Не знаю. Оно не общается словами.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что твои ворнскрята вырастут до такого размера? – уточнил повстанец.  
\- Они не ворнскрята, - машинально возразил Люк. – И, наверное, будут меньше. Потому что реже охотятся.  
Логическую связь между двумя последними утверждениями он не взялся бы искать даже после двух стаканов лума.  
\- Я поищу мелких, - произнес он в пустоту. – Надо им сказать, что мама приходила. Или папа. Или двоюродный дедушка.  
Задерживать его никто не стал. Люк шел по пещерному комплексу, ставшему им очередной базой, и прокручивал в голове странный разговор без слов. Разве животные умеют общаться так? Может быть, это разумное существо? Нет, тогда в беседе звучали бы слова, пусть и на незнакомом языке. А может, этот зверь чувствует Силу? Не случайно же и он, и его детеныши так ярко ощущаются. И умеет общаться с ее помощью… Люк досадливо поморщился. Надо было попросить взять его в ученики. Он-то, хоть и зовется джедаем, с Силой управляется только методом тыка, а этот биологический вид явно имеет побольше опыта. Может, взрослый зверь придет еще раз?  
Детеныши обнаружились в ангаре, где, усевшись рядком, пристально следили за ремонтом «Сокола».  
\- Чувствую себя, как на госприемке, - ругнулся Хан, приветственно махнув рукой.  
\- Да ладно, они же ничего не делают, - вступился за зверенышей Люк.  
\- Они смотрят. А вот этот ушастый меня обматерил!  
\- Да ладно? – не поверил Люк.  
\- Ур! – детеныш с ушами чуть длиннее, чем у товарищей, боднул его башкой в ладонь, напрашиваясь на ласку.  
\- Так и было, - подтвердил Хан. – Я оборачиваюсь, вижу эту компанию, говорю: «Ситх!» А эта морда мне в ответ: «Ситх!»  
\- Хан, они не умеют говорить, - возразил Люк. – Они же звери… ну, или, по крайней мере, не владеют базовым языком. Может, на тебя просто нашипели?  
\- Я, конечно, не музыкант, но «ш-ш-ш» от «с-с-с» отличу! – возмутился Хан.  
\- Так и «с-с-с» - это не «ситх»…  
\- С-с-сих! – поставил точку в споре длинноухий звереныш и умильно улыбнулся Люку.  
\- Вот! – Хан обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем, отдернул руку от гостеприимно раззявленной пасти. – Я же говорил!  
\- Ну ой, - пробормотал Люк. Машинально почесал разговорчивого питомца между рожек. – Молодец какой. Полиглот. К тебе, кстати, мама приходила. Или папа. Родственник, в общем. Похоже, вы все-таки разумные…  
\- Ур? – заинтересовался детеныш.  
\- Дала добро на воспитание вас мной, - объяснил Люк. – Хатт, не везет мне с питомцами.  
\- Что, сильно умные? – фыркнул Хан.  
\- Не в том дело, - Люк почесал в затылке. – Понимаешь, я с детства мечтал завести кого-нибудь, а то скучно было, когда дядя с тетей уезжали.  
\- Дроида бы выпросил. Есть специальные.  
\- Я выпросил, да только он после дня со мной убежал в пустыню и не вернулся, - хмыкнул Люк. – Хотел ящерицу приручить, но мелких мы едим, она бы дожила до первой неудачной охоты. А крупные… Притащил как-то раз детеныша домой, еле в спидер упихал. Милый такой, шестилапый, неуклюжий и шипит.  
\- Шестилапый? – заржал Хан.  
\- Да, у дяди было похожее выражение лица, - вздохнул Люк. – Он тоже раньше думал, что крайт-драконы вымерли. Пришлось назад везти, пока мама не пришла скандалить. Она-то размером была бы еще внушительнее.  
\- Животновод-любитель, - Хан улыбался во весь рот. – Ты б еще на Явине кого приручить попробовал!  
\- А я и пробовал, - серьезно кивнул Люк. Хан резко перестал смеяться.  
\- Малыш, ты чокнулся? Там же все зверье только и думает, как бы тебя сожрать или хоть покусать!  
\- Я нашел одно мирное, - твердо сказал Люк. – Помнишь, у меня тогда перебои возникли с подачей масла, и пришлось на вынужденную идти? Вот и встретились. Милое такое, ласковое.  
\- Ласковое, - покивал Хан. – На Явине.  
\- Дружелюбное и немного пугливое, - кивнул Люк. – Любит, когда ему головы чешут. Обе. И курлычет от удовольствия забавно, очень тонким голосом.  
\- И что ж не притащил?  
\- Хан, оно было едва ли не больше «Сокола», - усмехнулся Люк. – По крайней мере, по высоте. Додонна в жизни не согласился бы на такое расширение парка кораблей.  
Он вздохнул и потрепал по рогатому загривку одного из детенышей.  
\- И теперь, стоило мне завести милых, неагрессивных и, главное, компактных питомцев, тут же выяснилось, что они, во-первых, минимум полуразумные, а во-вторых, вырастут мне по плечо.  
\- Да ты, я вижу, любишь все крупное, - Хан дружески стукнул его по плечу. – У тебя Таркин в родственниках не завалялся? Он тоже предпочитал большие и опасные игрушки.  
\- Иди ты к ситхам, - отмахнулся Люк.  
\- Меня и тут неплохо кормят. Кстати, как их зовут-то?  
Люк нахмурился, посмотрел на питомцев.  
\- Э… детеныши.  
Хан поднял взгляд к потолку ангара.  
\- Малыш, ты неподражаем. Ты вообще в курсе, что домашним животным принято давать клички? Причем не «эй, ты, иди сюда!».  
\- Слушай, у нас на Татуине редко кого-то заводят, - оправдывался Люк. – Только бант или эопи, и то нечасто. Но они тупые и на имена не откликаются. А в голонете про такой обычай напрямую не говорилось, вот я и не обратил внимания.  
Хан только рукой махнул.  
\- Значит, придумывай. Раз уж тебе даже мамаша их воспитывать разрешила. Нет, я могу, конечно, назвать их Чума, Холера и Парша – по степени вредности – но оно тебе надо?  
\- Э… Первый, Второй и Третий, - Люк почувствовал, как вся фантазия улетучивается, словно пары некачественного топлива.  
\- А еще джедай, - Хан резким движением выдернул мультиинструмент из зубов предполагаемого Третьего. Тот недовольно рыкнул, но настаивать не стал: видимо, не пришлась по вкусу добыча. – Они тебе что, пилоты в эскадрилье? Серо-буро-малиновой?  
\- Скорее, черной, - серьезно произнес Люк. – Или темно-серой.  
\- Черный-1, Черный-2 и Черный-3, - Хан снова заржал, опершись на трап «Сокола». – Как у Вейдера в эскадрилье, что ли?  
\- Хан, ты гений, - облегченно кивнул Люк. – Будем морально издеваться над светлым образом Империи.

В Альянсе за восстановление Республики все знали: гордое звание начальства неизменно отбивает у разумного любые проявления интеллекта. И чем выше руководящая должность, тем отчетливее проявляется это правило. Так, скажем, командир эскадрильи – еще вполне нормальный человек. Завскладом похвастаться подобным уже не может. А уж те, кто носит почетное имя «лидер Альянса»… Среди них приятным исключением выступает разве что принцесса Лея, но она не так-то много и командует. Видимо, маразма боится.  
С общепринятым мнением Люк был согласен целиком и полностью. Только они более-менее обустроились на новом месте, развернули первичное технологическое обеспечение, только поубавился бардак, неизбежно сопровождающий любой переезд, – и вот, пожалуйста. Кто-то наверху, не обремененный излишним здравомыслием, решил, что заселенный Альянсом пещерный комплекс для базы маловат. А значит, стоит поискать новый, побольше.  
Нет, в чем-то Люк был согласен с таким мнением. На Явине они и правда жили посвободнее. Это ему как джедаю и здесь досталась крохотная, но своя комнатка, а ребятам из эскадрильи пришлось уплотниться. Но у комплекса была тьма преимуществ. Скрытность: все помещения внутри горного массива, не всякий сканер пробьет толщу породы. Сейсмоустойчивость: датчики показывали, что в ближайшие пару тысяч лет землетрясения повстанцам не грозят. Источники воды поблизости, а их на Морабанде не так уж и много. А условия проживания… не гражданские, как-никак, потерпим. Да и тратить кучу времени и ресурсов на очередное переселение не хотелось от слова напрочь.  
\- У начальства голова большая, вечно в ней что-нибудь заводится, - прозвучал в шлемофоне согласный голос Веджа. – Ладно, смотрим. Правда, если что удастся найти нашими усилиями, оно будет совершенно бесполезно. Воздушная разведка имперцев обнаружит подобное место точно с такой же легкостью.  
Люк кивнул, уложил крестокрыл на крыло, поворачивая от базы. Спохватился, что Ведж не видит его жестов, и продолжил уже в микрофон:  
\- Тем лучше. Отыщем что-нибудь абсолютно неподходящее, доложимся по форме, и наши признают: переселяться особо некуда. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне что-то не хочется опять выгрызать у коменданта площади под ангар.  
\- Злостный саботажник, - хмыкнул Ведж в наушниках шлемофона.  
\- Есть немного… а, хатт!  
\- Что у тебя, Красный-5?  
\- У меня Черный-3, - буркнул Люк. – Под сиденьем. Как пролез, ума не приложу.  
Ведж коротко хохотнул.  
\- А ты уверен, что он там один?  
\- Больше вроде не поместится, - Люк на секунду снял левую ногу с педали и легонько стукнул звереныша по любопытному носу. Черный-3 обиженно уркнул и решительно полез наверх. – Ой, зараза.  
\- Что там?  
\- Этот гаденыш мне на колени забрался. Хорошо хоть за рычаг управления двигателем пока не дергает.  
\- Унял бы ты свою эскадрилью, Черный-лидер, - ухмыльнулся Ведж. – Гробанешься же.  
Люк закатил глаза.  
\- Ведж, вот только ты не начинай.  
Мысль дать зверятам имена-позывные была большой ошибкой. Люк осознал это в тот же день. Нет, идею гнусного издевательства над имперцами повстанцы приняли на ура, вот только кто у нас Черной эскадрильей командует? А за кем свежепоименованные детеныши хвостиком бегают и кусаются по команде? «Черный-лидер, сэр, извольте дать своим ведомым команду на отход из моей комнаты! Без предварительного обстрела прилегающих территорий».  
Люк пригрозил освоить фирменное силовое удушение Вейдера и применять его на особо приставучих шутниках. В ответ ему предложили зловеще пыхтеть, проходя по коридорам. Люка эта идея почему-то не вдохновила. Хорошо хоть Морабанд был действительно ненаселенной планетой. Появляться в окрестных кантинах со славой персонального альянсовского Вейдера Люку не хотелось. К тому же, окажись рядом, допустим, свалка, с ребят сталось бы соорудить ему подходящие по фасону доспехи. Со шлемом и респиратором.  
\- Вижу рукотворные сооружения, азимут два, - прервал его мысли голос Веджа. – Проверим?  
\- Принято. Фхш-ш-ш, прлп.  
\- Красный-5, что за посторонние звуки в канале?  
\- Черный-3 микрофон облизывает. Ведж, это место в Силе фонит.  
\- Выражайся точнее.  
\- Явином попахивает. Незабываемой атмосферой тамошней базы.  
На самом деле отпечаток в Силе отличался. Люк бы не взялся описать словами, как именно, но спутать маячащие на горизонте сооружения с явинским храмом было просто невозможно. Даже если закрыть глаза.  
\- Оно нам и так не подходит. Слишком хорошо видно с воздуха. Одна небольшая бомбардировка – и нет базы.  
\- Тогда его точно придется обследовать, - решил Люк. – Помнишь? Нам надо найти такие места, которые при всем желании не удастся подогнать под критерии для переселения.  
\- А что говорит твоя джедайская чуйка? – Ведж был одним из немногих разумных на базе, кто воспринимал его интуицию всерьез.  
Люк прислушался. Сила впереди ощупывала холодными потоками воздуха, подавливала полуторной гравитацией Морабанда. Сила была недоброй, но, кажется, не собиралась сожрать его прямо сейчас.  
\- Лучше не лезть, но если очень припрет, то можно.  
\- Отлично. Тогда садимся. Заодно зверюгу свою выпустишь. Как думаешь, она найдет дорогу до базы?  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Тогда обеспечь, чтобы она не мешала тебе пилотировать. В мешок и под сиденье, например.  
Люк с сомнением покачал головой. Что-то подсказывало ему, что такой способ Черного-3 не остановит.

Снаружи было тихо и летел под порывами ветра красный песок. Люк поднял фонарь истребителя, снял шлемофон. Черный-3, вопреки его ожиданиям, не стал жизнерадостно выпрыгивать из крестокрыла и нестись обнюхивать всё в округе: высунул морду, потянул носом воздух и, тихонько взвизгнув, прижался к Люку.  
\- Что, малыш, боязно? – Люк почесал детеныша между рожек и вылез на каменистую почву. Черный-3 совершенно по-человечески вздохнул и спрыгнул за ним.  
\- Не нравится мне здесь, - Ведж снял с пояса бластер. – Я к этой вашей Силе нечувствителен, но продирает тут как бы не похлеще, чем на Явине.  
Исхлестанные временем каменные здания смотрели на них молча, тяжело. Люк подавил желание передернуть лопатками.  
\- Согласен. Ну, мы и так планировали написать, что это место не подходит для базы.  
\- У-ур, - вставил Черный-3. Он вился у ног Люка, поводя носом и шевеля ушами. Похоже, природное любопытство все-таки подбивало его исследовать мир, а инстинкт самосохранения велел держаться поближе к людям.  
\- С воздуха оно хорошо заметно, - начал перечислять Люк, стараясь не смотреть в темные провалы строений. – Любая бомбардировка будет нашей. Источников воды нет. По крайней мере, с первого взгляда не видно. Хищные звери, вон, бегают. Одна штука.  
\- Урвяф.  
\- Расход успокоительных и психотропных средств возрастет на порядок, - Люк договаривал уже по инерции, чувствуя, как вокруг начинают свиваться потоки чужого внимания. По стиснутой скалами долине полетел неслышный тяжелый смех, будто веселилась сама земля, красноватая и усыпанная острыми осколками камней. – Э-э-э, прошу прощения, если обидел кого-то. Это не потому, что я хотел оскорбить ваш дом. Мне просто нужен очень пристрастный вывод. Очень.  
Хохот стал отчетливее, отдался холодком по коже.  
\- Ты не ошибся, малыш, - голос вплелся в переливы ветра и смеха естественно, как сливаются солнечный свет и раскаленные жаром песчинки. – Несмотря на всю пристрастность.  
Оно стояло у проема в здании. Существо, похожее на сгусток утреннего тумана. На тень, пошедшую погулять отдельно от хозяина.  
\- Вот и мне кажется, сэр, что нам сюда не надо, - проговорил Люк, с трудом продавливая слова через пересохшие губы. Черный-3 взвизгнул и спрятался за его ноги. Потом высунул морду, посмотрел на тень и с глубокой убежденностью произнес:  
\- С-с-сих!  
\- Какой образованный детеныш, - умилилось существо.  
\- Это не я его ругаться учил, - зачем-то сказал Люк.  
Они зря прилетели сюда. Очень, очень зря.  
\- Люк, а с кем ты сейчас разговариваешь? – осторожно спросил Ведж.  
\- Вот же, стоит у входа, - не понял Люк. Оглянулся. Ведж поднял бластер и озирался по сторонам.  
\- Он не видит нас, дитя, - голос прозвучал совсем рядом, заставив Люка резко обернуться. Вторая тень, высокая и широкоплечая, скользила по песку. Глаза ее отблескивали желтым, как у явинских зверей. – Неодаренный, что с него возьмешь?  
\- Он мой друг, сэр, - вскинулся Люк.  
\- Лорд, - сухо поправили его.  
\- Лорд, - повторил Люк. Оглянулся на то, первое существо. Оно все еще стояло у здания, сложив на груди прозрачные руки. – Лорд ситхов?  
Последние слова он произнес с изрядным сомнением. Ситхи не такие. Ситхи созданы из плоти и крови, ну, и механизмов, если вспомнить слухи о Лорде Вейдера. Ситхов можно понять и можно убить. А как понять это, сплетенное из Силы и прохладного пустынного ветра?  
\- Да, - тень наклонила голову.  
\- Извините, но вы не очень похожи на Лордов ситхов, - Люк понимал, что говорит, наверное, полную чушь, но остановиться не мог. – Они чудовища, злодеи, угрожающие всему живому в галактике. А вы, э-э-э… тоже чудовища, но другие.  
Пожалуй, это была не очень корректная формулировка. Впрочем, снова прокатившийся по долине смех подсказал Люку: если он и ошибся, то не смертельно.  
\- Конечно, - существо у темного провала усмехнулось прозрачными губами. – Наше величайшее злодеяние заключается в том, что мы не сдохли, когда того возжелали благородные джедаи. Выжили зачем-то, нашли новый дом, обустраивать его начали…  
\- Непрошеных советчиков отвадили, - с удовольствием произнесло третье существо. Люк так и не понял, когда оно успело проявиться в реальности. – Пять раз подряд.  
\- Будем справедливы, коллега, на второй раз мы начали первыми.  
\- Вот еще! Лорд, вы что, не помните? Мы тогда только-только переселились на Зиост, упоенно строили планы по углубленному терраформированию – и снова всякие джедаи вокруг шастают. Раздражает их, видите ли, что мы смеем существовать…  
\- Не помню. По уважительной причине: я тогда еще даже не родился.  
\- Это не аргумент!  
\- Подождите, - призрачные голоса сливались в один многомерный шум, который никак не получалось вытряхнуть из головы. – Я читал про рыцарей-джедаев. Они никогда не стали бы…  
\- Малыш, ты читал про них книжки, а мы жили с ними в одном мире, - раздраженно перебили его. – И, знаешь, если бы джедаи к нам не лезли, Коррибан не был бы сейчас бесплодной пустыней.  
\- Я не верю в это, - Люк потряс головой. – Джедаи не нападали первыми. Они были мирными дипломатами!  
\- Не веришь? – короткий смешок обдал кожу ночным морозом. – Хорошо. Смотри.  
Люк отшатнулся назад, к крестокрылу – и на втором же шаге замер, озираясь. Исчезли каменистые пустоши, покрытые острым красным песком, исчезли полуразрушенные здания. Вместо них к небу то тут, то там тянулись высокие стволы растений, раскрывались над головой лиловые соцветия. Потекли, петляя между неровных камней и шапок густой зелени, тонкие шелестящие ручьи. В скалах открылись входы в многочисленные пещеры, воздвиглись легкие, отблескивающие стеклом строения. А среди всего этого проступили живые существа. Крепкие краснокожие гуманоиды в необычного вида доспехах деловито перемещались по долине. Кто-то нес на плече непонятный инструмент, кто-то собирал плоды с обвившей скалу лианы. Двое рубились на мечах в круге утоптанной земли, еще трое стояли рядом. Прошел явственный человек, укутанный в серый плащ с капюшоном. Пробежали, переговариваясь на незнакомом языке, двое полуголых детей. Люк не успел посторониться, и краснолицый мальчик пронесся прямо сквозь него.  
\- Это иллюзия? – губы слушались плохо. – Обман разума?  
\- Это память, дитя, - голос скользнул в ткань видения легко и охотно, вплелся в нее нитями прозрачного шелка. – Память нашего мира. Мы жили здесь, на бесплодных пустошах, и медленно вымирали от голода. Лорды вновь разбудили нашу землю, дали ей надежду.  
\- И стали создавать здесь всё, что нам запрещали раньше, - легко хмыкнул другой голос: того, кто стоял в проеме пещеры. – Родники. Растения. Животных. О, Сила, как мы выращивали животных!  
Люк шагнул вперед, туда, где светился вычерченный на земле круг из сложных символов. В круге пыталось подняться на дрожащие лапы нечто тонкое, ушастое и с высоким писклявым голосом. Рядом возбужденно переговаривались несколько разумных.  
\- Правда, убедить сиетхе, что есть животных можно, у нас так и не вышло.  
\- Сиетхе? – незнакомое слово легло на язык шелестом ветра.  
\- Мы, - в голосе существа, пробудившего память мира, звучала спокойная гордость. – Те, кто жили здесь до прибытия Лордов.  
\- Те, кого позже назовут ситхами.  
\- Ситхи не такие, - неуверенно произнес Люк. – Не вегетарианцы.  
\- Это что, основной признак мирового зла? – смех отдался дрожью почвы под ногами.  
\- Сначала зверей было мало, а размножались они медленно, - объяснило второе существо, то, что создавало жизнь на планете. – И сиетхе решили, что есть их пока не стоит. А потом обнаружилось, что у большей части местной фауны каким-то образом сформировалась неплохая эмпатическая чувствительность. Иными словами, они воспринимают эмоции. Способны к диалогу. Мы подумали и закрепили это свойство в популяции: полезно, пригодится. Вот только сиетхе таких замечательных дружелюбных животных есть отказались. Им, дескать, и растений хватает за глаза, а с теми, кто по земле бегает, они лучше поговорят.  
\- Так и получилось, что все коррибанские твари алхимии по факту симбионты для одаренных, - третий голос звучал негромко и отстраненно. – Звери-спутники. Зеркала намерений. Ты хочешь ласки и душевного тепла? Тварь лизнет тебя в лицо и подставит холку под почесывание. Ты желаешь поиграть? Выбирай: догонялки, прятки или охота на вон того соседа. Ты впервые увидел местную живность и схватился за меч в готовности защищаться? Что ж, не удивляйся, когда тебе разорвут горло.  
Люк вспомнил гнездо среди камней и три мелких темно-серых комка.  
\- Да, ты хотел компании и получил ее, - подтвердил голос. – Три симбионта, надо же. Обычно начинают все-таки с одного. Впрочем, тук’ата – стайные животные… Наверное, удивлялся, что твои звери приручились так легко и быстро? Они были созданы для этого.  
\- Они очень умные, - пробормотал Люк.  
\- Вот и как такое есть, спрашивается? – хмыкнула вторая невидимая тень. – Проще уж листик погрызть. Или на другой планете поохотиться.  
Долина снова исчезла, стерлась из поля зрения. Теперь вокруг расстилался космос, а перед глазами медленно плыл знакомый шар Морабанда. По его поверхности, разрастаясь с каждой секундой, ползли пятна зелени. В определенный миг они сомкнулись, и Люк кожей ощутил окутавшее планету недоумение.  
\- Они так стремились вновь сделать свою планету зеленой, - в голосе существа звучала легкая грусть. – Так страстно окунались в эксперименты с флорой и фауной. И вот однажды живой природы здесь стало столько, что для сиетхе места уже не хватало. Пришлось открывать новые звезды.  
Люк медленно кивнул. Он помнил бескрайние пустыни Татуина. Если бы кто-нибудь сделал так, чтобы на барханах росла не только джавья тыква, у него тоже не поднялась бы рука выдернуть мешающийся куст.  
\- А потом пришли джедаи, - буднично сказало первое существо. – Вернее, чуть раньше.  
Зелень на поверхности Морабанда вновь съежилась до размера отдельных пятен, а из глубин космоса выпал незнакомый, древний даже на вид корабль. Люк чувствовал пропитывающую его Силу – светлую, чистую, похожую на ту, что окутывала Бена. И чувствовал эмоции экипажа. Отыскать, выследить и уничтожить эту… гадость.  
\- Гадость? – непонимающе повторил Люк. Жизнь, выросшая на мертвом песке зелень? Лианы на скалах?  
\- Мы принадлежим Темной Стороне Силы, - голос произнес это со сдерживаемой яростью. – Для них мы не должны существовать.  
Корабль выплюнул несколько челноков, и раскаленные капли Света понеслись к планете.  
\- Может, нынешние джедаи судили бы не так, малыш, - мягко сказал второй голос. – Но мы помним то, что видели своими глазами.  
Капли упали на землю и рассеялись брызгами водяной пыли. Три из них, окутанные Тьмой, понеслись обратно к кораблю – и тот, качнувшись, начал медленно опускаться на планету.  
\- Сиетхе не были такими беззащитными, как могло показаться. Атаку мы отбили.  
Островки живой зелени снова росли, закрывая собой красный песок. Поднялись с поверхности первые корабли.  
\- Ну, а потом, когда выдалась возможность, мы предпочли нанести превентивный удар, - тень, раскрывшая перед ним видение прошлого, говорила с чуть недовольной гордостью. – И если бы не этот упрямец, цепляющийся за свою политику изоляционизма…  
\- Садоу, не отвлекайся, - коротко оборвал его третий голос, вмиг налившийся металлом. – Из-за твоих дрязг с Кресшем мы и так уже едва не пропустили чужую базу на планете.  
Космос вышвырнул из звездной черноты несколько десятков кораблей: хищных, с острыми очертаниями. Хлестнула огненная волна орбитального удара, стирающая зелень и вновь обнажающая красные пустоши.  
\- Как показало будущее, та превентивная атака была ошибкой.  
\- Ну, а потом Коррибан бомбили, - в голосе второй тени не звучало никаких эмоций. – И бомбили. И еще бомбили. Каждый раз, когда наши последователи пытались воссоздать хотя бы тень умершей Империи.  
Люк выдохнул, разжал ладони. Когда он сумел до судорог в пальцах стиснуть кулаки?  
\- Вы же… сильные. Такие сильные. Почему вы не защитили? – слова выходили из горла глухо, отрывисто.  
\- Мы мертвые, малыш, - вздохнул второй голос. – Мы можем накрыть Долину непроницаемым щитом, и он сдержит любую орбитальную бомбардировку – но выживет в зоне его действия даже не каждый одаренный. Наша Сила вредна для тех, кто еще не умер. Впрочем, многих такая цена защиты не смущала.  
Космос мигнул звездами и стал серым, закрытым облаками небом. Под ним снова расстилалась привычная долина, но теперь в ней не было и пятна зелени. Высились над песком знакомые здания гробниц: сейчас Люк понимал, что в них похоронены Лорды, те, кто тысячи лет назад стал частью Морабанда. Высокое здание у конца долины переливалось Силой, оттуда то и дело выходили люди и другие разумные. Да и между гробницами перемещались силуэты, созданные из плоти и крови, а не из светящихся теней. Вот прошагали двое молодых мужчин в форме. Присела на камень девушка, начала ковыряться отверткой в рукояти светового меча. Парень чуть старше Люка вышел из гробницы и уважительно поклонился на прощанье.  
\- Некоторые Лорды, кто уже не сажал растения на песке, строили здесь Академию. Для того, чтобы мы делились знаниями. А то мало ли, вдруг нас скука заест, - хмыкнуло первое существо.  
\- Или чтобы прикрыли ее щитом, когда Империя снова проиграет.  
Люк смотрел, как вылезает из-за гробницы взрослый зверь, напоминающий Черных. Как рассеянно чешет его между рогов парень со старинным датападом в руках.  
\- Хватит, Садоу, - картинка пошла рябью, сквозь нее проявилась фигура: гуманоид в рогатом шлеме. – Если ты сожжешь ему мозг, мы все окажемся весьма разочарованы.  
Люк моргнул, и размывшиеся было очертания гробниц снова обрели форму. Исчезли люди между камней, бросила на прощанье непонимающий взгляд девушка с мечом.  
\- Так было? – слова давались плохо, губы будто бы онемели за промелькнувшие мимо тысячелетия. Зрение стремительно заволакивало чернотой.  
\- Так было, малыш, - голос существа, что создавало когда-то растения и животных, удалялся, затихал в жарком пустынном воздухе. – И больше так, увы, не будет.

Перед глазами проплывало небо, затянутое вечными серыми облаками.  
\- …ный-5, ответь ведущему. Красный-5, ответь ведущему…  
\- Я тут, - хрипло произнес Люк. Закашлялся, поднял руки к рычагам.  
\- Отлично. Твоим крестокрылом управляет астродроид. Мы летим на базу. И ты, хатт тебя дери, расскажешь мне, что за ситховщина творилась в той долине.  
\- Просто память, - Люк облизнул губы. В висках еще стучала тупая несильная боль.  
\- Ты сначала завис, как отключенный дроид, затем куда-то пошел и чуть не навернулся о камень, - объяснил Ведж через шлемофон. – Потом и вовсе отключился. А твоя рогатая мелочь выла, рычала, плевалась и пыталась кого-то покусать.  
\- Надеюсь, безуспешно, - пробормотал Люк. – Они наверняка невкусные.  
Как же Ведж смог его вытащить? Отчего-то Люк сомневался, что те, живущие в гробницах, отпустили бы их добром. Или надеялись, что он придет еще раз?  
\- Кто, хатт тебя побери?  
\- Ситхи. Мертвые ситхи.  
\- Ур-р-р, с-с-сих! – подтвердили снизу. Черный-3 выбрался из-под сиденья, залез на колени к Люку и лизнул его в нос. – Сих-сих!  
\- Ясно, - подытожил Ведж. – Место, где у разумных начинаются галлюцинации, для базы точно не подходит.  
Люк кивнул, провел непослушной рукой по теплому шерстяному боку. Черного-3 вывели ситхи. Темная раса, овладевшая чудесами силовых биотехнологий, как они это называли – алхимия, кажется. Раса, раз за разом насмерть схватывающаяся с джедаями. Из-за нетерпимости одних и злопамятности других.  
Он не подумал бы раньше, что Тьма может создавать. А вот оно как, оказывается. Может, Лорд, затянувший его в иллюзию прошлого, и умолчал кое о чем. Нет, он точно умолчал. И приврал наверняка. Но основа была подлинной, это Люк чувствовал. И растения на песке в самом деле распускались лиловыми цветами.  
Если действовать так, как завещали джедаи прошлых поколений, ему следовало теперь подманить к Морабанду Вейдера и подставить планету под орбитальную бомбардировку. А еще надежнее – дождаться, пока Империя построит еще пару Звезд Смерти, и слить подходящую дезинформацию. Люк ведь был джедаем. Считал себя джедаем.  
Люк помотал головой, вытряхивая тяжелые гадостные мысли, и перехватил управление. Они подлетали к базе.

\- Вернулся, - голос Веджа в наушниках был до странности раздраженным.  
\- Да, - Люк открыл фонарь истребителя и спрыгнул вниз. Вслед за ним выметнулось из крестокрыла вытянутое темно-серое тело.  
\- Скажи на милость, почему ты не забрал с собой их всех? – вздохнул Ведж. Двое оставшихся тук’атят – Люк уже больше месяца знал, как зовутся эти звери, – сидели рядом с ним. Стоило Люку вылезти из истребителя, как Черный-2 и Черный-3 подскочили к нему, обнюхали, уркнули приветственно.  
\- Потому что в крестокрыл помещается только один детеныш. И тот уже с трудом. Вот ведь вытянулись, а, - за прошедшее время Черные выросли раза в полтора, а роговые отростки на их спинах топорщились внушительным гребнем. – Эскадрилья, отставить меня мусолить!  
\- Надеюсь, ты не только шастал где попало, но и раздобыл разведданные, - вздохнул Ведж.  
\- Да, всё, что нужно, - Люк передал ему два датапада, приветственно махнул рукой подходящим техникам. – Нет, нет. Я еще ненадолго отлучусь, прилечу через полчаса.  
\- На кой хатт?  
\- Сила подсказывает мне, что поблизости требуется мое присутствие.  
\- По-моему, ты оправдываешься Силой всегда, когда у тебя нет других аргументов, - буркнул Ведж. – Час, не больше.  
\- Спасибо!  
Черный-1 недовольно рыкнул вслед поднимающемуся в небо крестокрылу.  
Люк отлетел совсем недалеко от базы, примерно на полчаса езды на спидере. Посадил машину, выпрыгнул наружу и вытащил из подсумка небольшой сверток.  
Всё оказалось на самом деле сложнее, чем он думал. Сначала разбор кучи справочников, чтобы выбрать самый подходящий вид. Потом полет и переговоры с аборигенами, глядящими на него с изрядным подозрением. Напитка заготовок Силой, длящаяся весь перелет: Люк сомневался, так ли это необходимо, но лишним не будет, разве нет? Отвязаться от имперцев, отчего-то решивших, что почетный эскорт до самой базы – это как раз то, что нужно уважающему себя повстанцу.  
Люк распаковал сверток и вытряхнул на ладонь три легких колючих шарика.  
\- Это корбосский репейник, - зачем-то сказал он вслух. – Самый зверский сорняк Внешнего Кольца. Растет хоть в пустыне, хоть на голых камнях, вывести можно только ручной прополкой. Тамошние шахтеры его из огнеметов жгут – всё равно заново прорастает.  
Ох, и пялились же на него местные, когда поняли, что именно требуется нынче делу Альянса. Люк опустился на колено и отгреб в сторону горсть земли. Здесь неподалеку пробивалась на поверхность мелкая лужица воды, и почва была почти влажной.  
Один из шипастых шариков полетел в ямку, два других Люк закопал рядом. Несильно полил из фляги. Все справочники говорили, что корбосский репейник прорастет, даже если семечко просто зацепится за выемку в камнях, но лучше перестраховаться.  
\- Я, наверное, неправильный джедай, - Люк выдернул из ладони острую колючку. – Или за это время Стороны Силы успели пару раз поменяться местами. Я не хочу на Морабанд орбитальную бомбардировку. Лучше пусть здесь снова растет что-нибудь зеленое и шевелящееся. Хатт, мне надо поучиться у Леи произносить торжественные речи. Наверное, я все неправильно говорю.  
Руку укололо что-то тонкое и мягкое. Люк опустил голову и увидел, как из земли пробивается маленький, едва заметный росток.  
\- Ни хатта ж себе скорость, - пробормотал Люк. – А справочники говорили, хотя бы три-четыре дня подождать надо…  
Конечно, когда он жил на ферме с дядей и тетей, их гидропонные посадки тоже росли куда быстрее, чем у соседей. Но это же гидропоника, там многое зависит от качества питательных смесей и ухода. А тут… может, он зря влил в сверток столько Силы, пока летел в гиперпространстве?  
\- У меня еще много семян, - Люк встряхнул сверток. – Репейник и так будет неплохо размножаться, но я в других местах его тоже посажу. А потом меня опять пошлют в какую-нибудь всегалактическую задницу совершать подвиги, и я притащу оттуда местный эндемик. Авось приживется. И так раз пять подряд.  
По-хорошему, ему стоило почитать хоть что-нибудь про создание замкнутых экосистем, но с доступом в голонет у Альянса были большие сложности. Особенно на Морабанде.  
\- А когда мы победим, я соберу новый орден, - Люк поднялся, отряхнул колени. – Орден джедаев. Все равно кто-то должен это сделать, верно? И мы усадим тут всё зеленью в три слоя. Назло тем, из прошлого, которые только разрушать и умели.  
Ответа он не услышал, но, казалось, красная пустыня тихо улыбается его словам.


End file.
